Marty McFly
Entrance: Back in Time Marty drives the DeLorean onto the stage, before it disappears. Moveset Neutral B: Enchanted Playing Marty takes out an Electric Guitar and strums it, creating a shockwave in front of him that stuns opponents, working as a good combo starter at lower percents. Holding down B will make a meter appear behind Marty, with a pointer that goes up and down automatically. Release the button and Marty will strum it, and depending on where the pointer was, the shockwave will vary in stun time and launch power (the higher it goes, the more it will stun and launch). If you manage to stop at the absolute highest point, the shockwave will be so powerful it is almost always guarantee to OHKO (or shield break if the opponent shields it). You can also jump or shield to cancel out the guitar animation. Side B: Peacemaker Marty puts on his cowboy getup and takes out a revolver, which will spawn a reticle in front of him. The reticle will stay as long as you hold down B, and you are able to move it around forwards, upwards or downwards (not behind Marty) within a limited range. Releasing the button will make Marty shoot with it, causing an 8-Bit explosion where the reticle is. The shot doesn't count as a projectile but rather as just a hitbox, and shooting down sends the opponents down so it is an effective edgeguard tool. The further the reticle goes, the weaker it gets. Up B: Hoverboard Marty hops on his Hoverboard and goes upwards, allowing you to slightly angle it. The move has a hitbox at the start, making it a good out-of-shield option. Instead of going into freefall, Marty will glide down with the Hoverboard after reaching the highest point. While this leaves Marty open, the glide can be cancelled with any of his aerials, or by simply pressing down on the stick. Down B: Mr. Fusion Marty opens up Mr. Fusion and will continue to do so as long as you hold down B. Mr. Fusion will absorb any projectiles and items tossed at it. Once you let go of the button (and you haven't been hit), Marty will receive a buff from Mr. Fusion. This buff will increase Marty's movement speed, and also cancel any sort of ending lag and landing lag in all of Marty's moves, making combos far easier to chain. The buff goes away after 15 seconds or after +20% is dealt to Marty. Final Smash: Back to the Future Marty hops on the DeLorean, and after that, arrows will appear from both sides of the screen which you can move up or down. The DeLorean will dash forwards in the direction that the arrows are pointing at, dealing damage to opponents if they are ran over by it. After 4-6 passings over the screen the Final Smash is over. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "Jesus Christ!" * KO Sound 2: "Oh!" * Star KO Sound: "NOOOOOO-" * Scream KO Sound: N/A Taunts * Up Taunt: "Whoa, this is heavy." * Side Taunt: "Nobody calls me a chicken." * Down Taunt: "I'm from the future." Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Victory Pose 1: "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet." * Victory Pose 2: "He's an asshole!" * Victory Pose 3: *his family picture shows him and his siblings reappearing, then the camera cuts back to Marty, holding the electric guitar* * Losing Pose: *laying on the floor with his electric guitar, with parts of him already vanishing* Category:Lawl Soul Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Back To The Future Category:American Category:Hit n' Run Category:80's Category:Celebrities Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Playable Character Category:Live Action